radiantfandomcom-20200214-history
Melie
is one of the main character of the series. Because of her infection she is constantly feared by people. She ends up joining Seth in his research for the mythical Radiant. Appearance Mélie is a pretty young woman with long and curly red hair, as well as blue eyes. She wears a blue headband, and dresses a blue ensemble with a blue skirt with white stripes, her top is also composed of an orange scarf tied around her bust. Mélie has tattoos on her right shoulder, right forearm, right thigh and right calf, each with a different meaning. On her right calf is the emblem of her clan, and the spiderweb and skull on her right shoulder refer to a part of her childhood. She is often accompanied by Mr. Boobrie. Personality Mélie is usually very kind and generous, not hesitating to host Seth when she arrived at Artemis. She loves the atmosphere of parties and ceremonies and wishes above all to make friends. During her crises (due to her infection), her personality is reversed, and she quickly becomes a furious person, beyond control. In particular, her infection is the cause of her loneliness, as it scares everyone around. Despite that, she still wants to make friends, and is very insistent about becoming friends with Seth. Relationships Seth Mélie's relationship with Seth is very strong, since according to her, only he can get her out of a mood change crisis. She respects him a lot and puts a fist of honor on him being her friend. After their first meeting when Seth rescuers her from the Inquisition, they join forces since Seth doesn't seem bothered by her infection, and go on their first mission to Rumble Town together. We can see that she is very fond of him when they return to Artemis, where Alma tells Seth that Mélie watched over him during his long sleep. This is seen again by the pain she felt when she finds out that Seth left to Caislean Merlin and deliberately left she and Doc in Artemis not to endanger them. Following this, a cold settles between them, quickly erased by the urgency of events in the castle. Doc Doc sees Mélie as a source of trouble, as almost any sorcerer that met her. He knew her before Seth arrived on Artemis and was already working with her as her Tracker. Despite the fact that he doesn't want to cause problems, he finds himself constantly traveling with Mélie after the events in Rumble Town, especially since he became a child because of his infection. Their relation became so deep that Miss Melba, the waitress of the Artemis (whom Doc is in love), takes him for Mélie's son when they return to the Institute after the war in Caislean Merlin. Grimm At first Mélie consider Grimm an enemy because of a misunderstanding on his side, but after it is all cleared, she seems to consider him an ally and begin to rely on him to help them when they feel in need. Mr. Boobrie Mr. Boobrie is Mélie's pet. He follows her constantly and never leaves. He has a connection to her infection since his personality is inverted too. He constantly attacks Mélie, except during her crises where he becomes adorable with her and probably masochist since he is very motivated to the idea of taking a beating of her. It is not known, however, whether he is himself a part of the infection or if, for some reason, he was able to connect to Mélie's crises. Ocoho As Mélie joins the Apprentice Squad of the Sorcerer-Knights she was able to meet Ocoho. When both realise they acquaintanced with Seth, they immediately create a connection. Despite having a good relation with her, Mélie is often bullyied by Ocoho, as she usually hangs Mélie to scold her. Dart Dragunov Despite working for the Inquisition, Dart seems to hold a care for Mélie as he saved her from the Nemesis in Rumble Town and even helped her escape from getting caught by Liselotte in Caislean Merlin. His true intentions with Mélie and Seth are unknown. History Abilities Melie can perform strong defensive and trap spells with her Fantasia, but she is not that strong with attack magic. Her other personality is stronger and she can do attack magic without any trouble. She uses a wand as a magic conduit to perform her spells. Magic: Meteor Drops- Melie gathers fantasia into her Wand and waves it across the air, shooting out multiple orbs of fantasia to attack her opponent. Ignis Rumpere- This is a very strong attack spell that sends explosive projectiles tGravem Carserem- Mowards an enemy ,but it can also be set as explosive mines. Repulse- Melie can create a shield made from Fantasia, that can block attacks too a certain point. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Infected Category:Artemis Institute Category:Female